


A Brother's Duty

by sakarrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Matt, F/M, Fluff, I actually wrote something without whump or angst, Pining, Plance Secret Santa 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who am I even anymore, oblivious idiots, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakarrie/pseuds/sakarrie
Summary: Matt was just stopping by for a visit, but apparently Pidge is in crisis.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Plance Secret Santa 2020





	A Brother's Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anneka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneka/gifts).



> This is a gift for Angel Mancy (if you have an ao3, let me know and I'll officially 'gift' you too!) through the Plance Secret Santa 2020 event! This is definitely not my typical style/genre, but it was fun to mess around with! I hope you like it!
> 
> For those interested, the prompts were: Mutual Pining, Family, wedding
> 
> Since I'm not really an "aged-up" characters writer, wedding didn't quite make it in, but the fic is basically written around the other two prompts, so hopefully you'll forgive me. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Matt was losing his mind.

He’d just completed a mission in the same area that the Castle had been, so he’d decided to pop in for a surprise visit. Going into it, Matt had understood that Pidge might be busy with Voltron stuff to spend much time with him, but he hadn’t expected _this_.

Pidge had been throwing all her stuff around the room, making the already chaotic mess even worse. Instead of an excited hug or surprised grin at his arrival, Matt had instead gotten his shirt gripped tight and Pidge’s hysterical, “You have to help me!”

So, now here they were, going through every single item Pidge owned and Matt couldn’t stop grinning. Cause this was about a boy.

Matt always had taken his big brother responsibilities seriously, and there was no way he was going to slack on helping Pidge through her first crush (that wasn’t Albert Einstein or some other scientist, anyway). So he’d searched with his sister for several hours before finally declaring that they would just need to make a stop at the next planet.

"So, how long have you been crushing on Lance?" Matt finally asked.

The way Pidge's whole face went red was absolutely worth the last few wasted hours.

"What? I don't _like_ Lance. It's just that he's... my teammate, and he deserves a good birthday present."

Matt hummed, knowing better than to buy that excuse. After all, the last time he'd visited happened to have lined up with Keith's birthday, and Pidge certainly hadn't been this flustered then. But Matt wasn't going to force Pidge to admit it if she wasn't ready.

Having worked up quite the appetite, Matt headed out to grab them some lunch while Pidge tried unsuccessfully to put the room back together. Matt had to wonder if her frantic movements were all purposeful or if she was just trying to look busy to distract from the pink still across her cheeks.

Even having traveled all throughout the galaxy, Matt still couldn't tell good food goo from bad. He was staring at the strange commodities in the fridge, wondering if it would be worth finding Hunk and asking him, when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Oh, Matt!" Lance's relieved voice rang out. "Thank goodness. You've got to help me."

Here he went again.

Matt listened to Lance's nervous rambles about how Pidge had been acting strange around him, carefully hiding his amusement.

"I don't know what I did wrong, but I need to fix it. I can't stand her avoiding me anymore!" Lance concluded, face red from exertion.

The urge to laugh was strong, but Matt forced it down. "Pidge isn't angry or anything with you, Lance. She's just worried about finding you the right present."

Matt would never divulge Pidge's crush, even if it was clearly reciprocated, but he figured that letting Lance know the source of Pidge's anxieties would only help. After all, this way Lance could subtly drop ideas for when they went shopping.

But Lance didn't seem to believe it.

"But why would she be worried about that? I'd love anything she got me." His face went slightly pink, and Matt fought down the grin. These two were too easy. In fact, if this was how they normally acted, they were probably the only ones who didn't realize it was mutual.

"Look, just trust me, okay?" Matt said. "Casually let her know some ideas of things you want, and I promise she'll start to loosen up again.”

Lance studied him for another moment before sighing. “If you’re sure.” A moment later a small smile spread across his face. “So, she’s getting me a present then?”

Yep. Completely oblivious.

“Yeah, she’s been going through all of her stuff with me all day. She doesn’t want to get it wrong.” An idea started to form in his head. There was a great solution to this problem, and Matt took his big brother duties of wingman quite seriously, so... “Actually, how about you guys take a day to visit the space mall? You guys had so much fun there last time. All you gotta do is point out some things you like, and Pidge will find a way to sneakily get it for you. That way, she can’t avoid you any longer and she’ll stop worrying about the gift.”

Lance’s face lit up with the suggestion. “That’s a great idea! I’ll ask her about it tonight. Thanks, man!” He paused, crooking his head to the side. “Wait, but I don’t want to steal your sister for your whole visit—”

Matt was waving his hand in dismissal before Lance even finished. “It’s fine! I actually had some stuff to talk to Shiro about so it all works out.”

Lance’s concerned expression morphed into nervous excitement. “Well, I guess I’ll go check with her then! Thanks, man.”

Matt watched Lance head towards Pidge’s room, an added skip in his step, and chuckled.

A week later, Matt was back at the Rebel base when he got a call from Pidge. All pleasantries were skipped as she dove right into talking about how much Lance loved his present. As the conversation transitioned to all the fun they had at the mall, Matt couldn’t help but smile to himself. Maybe Pidge wasn’t ready to admit her crush, but Matt had her back. After all, that’s what big brothers are for, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have a moment, please leave a kudos and a comment! They make my day. <3


End file.
